KPX: The First Class
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: For most of their lives, Kim and Ron were heroes and role models, loved by people all around the world. But in a twist of genetic fate, their lives are turned upside down. Now, they stand with others like them, defending a world that hates and fears them.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to the memory of CPNEB. Rest in Peace, Ben, and may you live forever in the hearts of your many friends and family.**

_**Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, and Josh Mankey are property of Walt Disney Productions. Professor Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Warren Worthington III, Henry "Hank" McCoy, Magneto, and the Brotherhood of Mutants are property of Walt Disney/Marvel Entertainment and Stan Lee. "New Divide" is by Linkin Park. This story is not written for profit, only the enjoyment of myself and readers.**_

_And so, even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream._

_I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: _

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal."_

_I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia, the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood._

_I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a state sweltering with the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice._

_I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character._

_I have a __**dream**__ today!_

-Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.

_Washington D.C._

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Senator Robert Kelly spoke from the central of the United State Senate… "We now face a pandemic of biblical proportions. Mutants are infecting the human race at an astounding rate. They're in your neighborhoods, your schools, perhaps even among us here today," he said, not noticing the two men in the back of the hall, one in a trench coat, the other seated in a wheelchair. "For this reason, I give you Proposition X.

"This act will create a new department devoted to containing this disease. This will force all Mutants on American soil to be registered with this new Office of Mutant Affairs, as well as be provided with treatment to prevent the passing on of this mishap of genetics, the X-Gene, to future generations." Kelly shook his head in disappointment, "It is truly sad; that these creatures truly believe they are human. But once they are registered and their abilities studied, we will be better able to separate them from normal people, like you and I, for their own and everyone else's safety, for our children's safety," he finished to thunderous applause.

"This act will never make it through, Eric," the wheelchair-bound man said solemnly.

"And if it does, Charles, I wonder how you will feel when you stretch out an olive branch, and they respond by putting a number on your arm and a chip in your head," his companion said hatefully.

"That won't happen," Charles replied confidently.

"It's not too late, Charles," Eric replied, putting his fedora back upon his head. "You and your students are more than welcome to join my Brotherhood."

"I fear I shall have to pass," Charles shook his head, backing his electric chair up before rolling toward the exit.

"Do you honestly think your band of children will be able to stop the future, Charles?" Eric asked with a sarcastic smile.

"They won't have to, Old Friend," Charles said, glancing back, "Because they are the future."

_**WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS' KIM POSSIBLE**_

_**MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT/STAN LEE'S X-MEN**_

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
_

"…And the growing Mutant pandemic has flooded all over the United States," the TV reporter stated, sitting at a desk before a map of the US covered in red dots. "Until a source or a cure for this phenomenon is discovered, the Health Department suggests that all possible Mutants remain indoors and away from public places. Do not panic. Repeat, do not panic."

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"Mom! Dad!" A fifteen-year-old boy with spikes breaking out all over his body cried as his father pulled him outside of their small home. "What are you doing? HELP ME!" He begged his father as the man glared with the boy's mother hiding behind him.

"I don't know what you are, but you are not my son," the man growled, slamming the door behind him.

"Mom! Dad! Please!" The boy cried, pounding on the locked door.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

"Don't worry, little girl," The man smiled as he and his friends towered over the frightened teenager deep in the Canadian Rockies. "We'll make you feel real good…"

"Please don't hurt me…" She begged, earning laughter from her kidnappers, none of them noticing the snarling predator stalking them.

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

As soon as one of the men unzipped his fly, an odd _snikt_ sound echoed through the woods. "What was…" one man asked, turning just in time to have six metallic claws pushed through his chest.

"GRAAAAAH!" The dark-haired man roared, turning on the others, letting them see the three metallic claws dripping blood coming out of his fists.

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve  
_

The wild man attacked the others with the ferocity of a rabid wolverine. Moments later, the only ones left breathing were the kidnapped girl and the wild man. "You ok, Darlin'?" He asked, retracting his claws into his fist.

"MUTANT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The girl screamed, throwing rocks at the man. He simply snorted and disappeared back in the woods, leaving her alone.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

"The mutant terrorist organization known as the Brotherhood of Mutants attacked the Washington DC Volunteer Mutant Control Organization building today," A reporter stated as video of a destroyed building smoking in downtown New York played behind him. "The Volunteer Mutant Control Organization is a non-profit organization sponsored by the Friends of Humanity, where mutants can go to have the more obvious mutations surgically removed so that they may better fit in to society. There were also sightings of the young mutant group known as the X-Men at the site of the attack. Whether or not they were part of the attack remains unconfirmed."

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve  
_

"Effective immediately, all incoming travelers to the United States will have to be tested for X-Gene infection," the anchor woman explained. "While Proposition X has not passed yet, the government would like to keep a record of all Mutants entering and leaving the country, as well as the reasons for their traveling."

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

**KPX**

**The First Class**

**Chapter 1: The Mutant Age Begins**

"Ah, to be legally adults…" Monique sighed as she kicked back in her beach chair, dressed in a white bikini by Kim's new pool. "So good to be free!"

"You can say that again," Kim replied beside her, in a similar bikini, verdant in color with gold trim, "Good times, good food, and good friends," the girls toasted their mixed drinks complete with mini umbrellas. "Cheers!" the girls chimed.

"Speaking of… Ronnie, how's the barbeque?" Kim asked, looking across the pool where Ron and both their fathers manned the grill.

"Be ready soon, KP!" Ron replied, "Can't rush art!"

"You sure you want to leave, Mon?" Kim asked her friend.

"It's not like we're going to break off all contact, Kim," Monique smiled softly. "I've not really spent much time with my mother. And from what I seen, Kenya is in dire need of fashion help."

"I'm still going to miss you," Kim said with a sad smile.

Kim blinked when the familiar chime of her Kimmunicator sounded. "Aw, man," Kim groaned, reaching for the offending object on the small table beside her. "Go, Wade."

"Sorry to interrupt, Kim," Wade replied reluctantly. "But Dr. Director needs you two."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, sitting up.

"There was an accident at a GJ complex in Canada," Wade explained, "Dr. Director would like you and Ron to help with the rescue operation."

"Doesn't she have people on the payroll for things like this?" Kim sighed.

"Yes, but she felt Ron's unique abilities would be better suited," Wade said, noting the abilities he showed during the fight with the Lowardians.

"In other words, she wants to see what Ron can do?" Kim quirked an eyebrow.

"Or make sure he's not a mutant," Wade shrugged, "that has been going around a lot more lately."

Kim snorted at the thought, then stood up. "Alright, set up the ride," she said before cutting off the Kimmunicator.

"Ron, time to go to work," Kim said reluctantly but blinked in surprise when her mission clothes was tossed in her arms.

"I figured," Ron smiled as he tucked his mission shirt into his cargo pants.

Kim nodded, pulled her mission gear on over her swimsuit, and smiled at her boyfriend. "Save some for us, k?" Kim asked her family and best girlfriend.

"We'll see," Monique winked.

Kim and Ron chuckled but turned their attention to the honking horn in the driveway.

"Be careful, Kimmie-Cub, Ronald!" James called after them.

**KPX **

"Ya know, KP," Ron said as he scaled the side of the steep mountain with his girlfriend/partner, "Would it hurt for Global Justice and the bad guys to make their bases a little easier to get to? Sewers, mountain sides, orbital platforms… I mean, just a little consideration wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Yeah, the nerve of some people," Kim smiled as she continued her climb.

"Keep your head in the game, Ron…" Kim said as they found the blasted-out hole in the reinforced wall of the formerly secret lab. "You never know what we're… wow…" Kim stopped when she came face to face with the fattest human being she had ever known.

"Hey, Rogue, we got company," the human blob said, looking down at Kim and Ron.

"Whatcha got here, Fred?" a young woman in what looked like a green NASCAR jumpsuit with a yellow stripe down both sides stepped up next to the man, if you could call him a man, named Fred. She laughed and brushed the white-streaked bangs from her eyes. "Why, if it ain't Ron Stoppable and his lil redheaded hero friend… what's your name again, Sugah?"

"Hey, KP, she knows my name!" Ron said excitedly, "Someone actually knows my name!" He withered at the glare Kim was giving him. "Right… head in the game."

"Look, friends," Rogue said with a friendly smile. "Ah just got muh nails done and don't wanna break um, so what ya say we just bypass the fight, and ya'all try to catch us later? What ya say?"

All eyes then turned as the door in the back opened and a young man in his mid-twenties stepped out with bag over his shoulder, his black-and red-eyes moving to the group. "Hello," He smiled cordially. "Do not mind Gambit; he is just leaving."

"How did you get in there?" Rogue furrowed her brow, "We've been trying to hack that door for the last hour!"

"The Gambit's secrets are his own, ma petite fleur du Sud," Gambit smiled at Rogue's red angry face. "Oh, come now, Cherie, are you still upset at the panties on eBay? A percentage of what I got went to mutant rights organizations…"

"Excuse us!" Kim stomped her foot, bring attention back to the heroes.

"Thanks for the distraction, ma cher!" Gambit waved before running and jumping through the gaping hole beside Kim.

"DAMN IT!" Rogue cursed, watching the Cajun thief getting away via hang-glider.

Kim and Ron dropped to fighting stances before pieces of steel cable rose from the floor and wrapped around them. "If you need something done right…" a man floated down, standing on a metal platform.

"Magneto!" Rogue whimpered slightly, "The Cajun beat us to it again."

Kim and Ron watched as the man in red and purple armor, complete with a helmet to keep his face in shadow, stepped into the devastated lab. "No matter," the man known as Magneto said with a wave of the hand. "It will be on the black market in another day or so. We should be able to purchase the items we require, or steal them from someone else without much effort."

"I don't know what you're up to, but you won't get away with it, you… you freak!" Kim spat angrily, struggling against her restraints, missing Ron's split-second look of hurt.

"Hm. Kim Possible…" Magneto turned his attention to the duo, and Kim got a better look at the aged face in the helmet. "Champion of the Homo Sapiens…"

Kim turned her head when the man lifted his hand to her face. "How does it feel to face the next dominant race on the planet? How does it feel to know you are soon to be on the Endangered Species list, Miss Possible?"

Magneto turned away from the two and walked toward the exit, ripping metal from the floor to create a large platform. "Frederick, Anna Marie, it is time to go," he said, and the two Brotherhood members climbed onto the platform with him. "I hope we do not meet again, Miss Possible, Mister Stoppable, for your sake."

**KPX**

"It could have been worse…" Ron said softly as the two made their way through Newark Airport.

"Bad guys got away, ANOTHER bad guy stole the goods they were after, and Global Justice made us fly home commercial with multiple layovers," Kim growled lightly, "How exactly could it be worse?"

"We could have been separated, or one of us could have been really hurt," Ron stated, taking her hand.

Kim stopped and stared at him for several moments before she moved in to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Point to you, Boyfriend," Kim said, smiling brightly.

"What's this?" Ron asked as they stopped at a checkpoint they hadn't encountered before.

"They're checking for Muties," the guy in front of them in line explained gruffly.

"I heard that the government was trying to keep track of Mutants going in and out of the country," Kim mused out loud, not noticing Ron suddenly becoming uncomfortable.

Once Kim and Ron's turn came up, the government agent smiled at them. "Miss Possible! Wow, can I get an autograph for the kids after we run this test?"

"Sure… but how does this work?" Kim asked looking at the small machines.

"Simple and painless," the agent smiled, "We take a drop of blood from your finger, put it on the machine, and it scans the blood cells for the X-Gene."

"Do we really have to do this?" Ron whimpered slightly, looking worriedly at Kim and the agent.

"Amp down, Ron," Kim smiled, "It's not like they're going to hurt you. Just a single drop of blood, and we can go home and you can finish making your famous hamburgers."

Kim offered her finger and didn't even flinch when the pin poked her. The agent drew the blood drop onto a small tab and then did the same to Ron.

"KP…" Kim turned to Ron, and was shocked to see him fighting off tears.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kim asked worriedly.

"You said… you said you'd love me no matter what, right?" He asked, and the question and the tone of his voice scared her more than a little. "You meant that, right?"

"Ron, you're scaring me… what's…" the two beeps and the gasp from the agent drew Kim and Ron's attention. The two young heroes' eyes widened in shock and disbelief when they saw two small screens of the machine displayed two words.

_**X-Gene Positive **_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I feel it was a good place to stop. I wanted to get something up in honor of Neb, and I liked this storyline the most to dedicate to him. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!

Coming soon: Chapter 2: Lives Shattered, Lives Reborn

E/N: ma petite fleur du Sur means "my little Southern flower" in French, for those who were curious.

**For CPNEB: May 8, 19?-May 10, 2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains some adult content and language... reader discretion is advised...**

**Chapter 2: Lives Shattered, Lives Reborn**

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in _

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through. _

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_Nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through…_

- 'Keep Holding On' – Avril Lavigne

Dr. Anne Possible released a long breath as she walked out of the surgery room and made her way toward the changing room past the nursing desk. The long surgeries were always the hardest on her. The longer one is working, the greater the chances of making a mistake. "Hey, Ginger," Anne greeted the unit secretary and frowned in confusion when she only gave an awkward smile before going back to her computer. "Is something wrong?"

"W-what? No, no nothing's wrong, Doctor Possible," Ginger replied, which caused Anne to furrow her brow. She hadn't called her that in close to two years; it'd always been a playful 'Doc Annie.'

"If you say so, Ginger," Anne shook it off, "We're going to try for that cookout again tonight. You and Bobby ought to come. Ron always makes plenty."

"We can't!" Ginger said quickly, "I mean… we have plans…"

"Dr. Possible?" Anne looked up to see the head of the hospital's human resources department, Ms. Goza, approaching.

"Hey, Jen, what's up?" Anne asked curiously.

"Can we speak in your office?" Ms. Goza asked, motioning Anne toward her own office.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Anne said as she walked in, and Ms. Goza closed the door behind them.

"I'm sure you've heard the news by now, Annie…" Jen smiled sadly. "I imagine it's an incredible, heartbreaking shock."

"Jen, I've been in surgery for the last six hours…" Anne said with wide eyes, "What's happened… Kim and Ron, are they ok?"

"They are most definitely not…" Jen bit her lip.

"Where are they?" Anne started toward the door, but Jen caught her arm.

"Anne, we need to talk first," she said, handing Anne the daily Upperton paper, with a picture of Kim and Ron on the front page under the headline _Teen Vigilantes Confirmed Mutants._ "We have to keep in mind our public appearance, Anne. This could drastically affect the staff… We've already been getting calls from patients and insurance companies…

"We have to look at the big picture," Jen said with a tight smile. "That's why I'm giving you some time off. Get you and the Hospital out of the public eye with this situation… that way you can deal with it and make as painless a separation with it as you can."

"It?" Anne asked, still staring at the paper.

"The mutant, of course…" Jen smiled, laughing a little before handing her a printed email address. "This is a middleman for some people in China who can… take it off your hands quickly and quietly."

Anne turned to look at the printoff, "You're suggesting… I SELL her?"

"It's just a mutant, after all…" Jen smiled.

Anne mumbled something softly. "I'm sorry; could you repeat that, Annie?" Jen asked before flying against the wall from the force of the punch to her face.

"I said… fuck you. Fuck you, and fuck them, and fuck everybody who has a problem with my daughter!" Anne yelled, ripping off her ID badge, and throwing it into Jen's lap. "I quit."

Anne gathered her most important belongings before stomping out and glancing around the office area. "My daughter is a mutant." She said loudly and proudly. "And I couldn't be more proud. You all disgust me," she said before walking out with her head held high.

**KPX**

Dr. James Possible frowned deeply as he focused on the design for the high-speed, air-to-space prototype he had been working on for Global Justice. The RS-73X '_Blackbird II_' would be a thing of beauty, and far superior to Lockheed's original SR-71 _Blackbird_.

"Hey, Jim!" James looked up from his desk to see the other scientists and workers gathered around the television in the corner of the office. "They found another Mutie; apparently this one was a celebrity! Won't be one for long now!" One of the scientists laughed before growing serious. "Hope it wasn't Megan Fox…"

James frowned and shook his head as he continued his work. "Oh, my God…" he heard one whisper as the laughter died. "Isn't that Kim?"

James' eyes widened and he gripped the desk. "It couldn't be…" he whispered to himself. He got up and almost timidly walked to the crowd around the television. He glanced over the side to see Kim huddled in Ron's arms and being ushered through the airport by Global Justice agents. Just below the scene in cap locks were the words 'KIM POSSIBLE: MUTANT.' "Oh, my sweet Kimmie-cub…" James whispered, looking down at his trembling hands, "What have I done to you?"

He looked up as his coworkers all gave him odd looks. "Dr. Possible?" he looked up to see the head of his department standing in the doorway.

"Seen the news, huh?" James asked with a frown.

"This is a touchy time, Jim…" Dr. Walters said with a sigh.

"Stop," James held up his hand, "You're going to let me go because my daughter is a mutant?" James asked, and he could see by the shocked expression, he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Just a temporary leave, until the press is over this…" Walters said awkwardly.

"She's still Kimberly," James said loudly, "The same sweet girl that always been, the same girl that always came by with a smile on her face… the same girl that saved this whole damned place time after time after time!

"You know what, save it, don't worry about leave!" James ripped off his coat and threw it down. "I quit. You can mail me my belongings. Good Day!" he said starting out of the lab.

"Jim…" Vivian Porter stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I'm sure… I'm sure they'll find a cure."

"After everything she's done for you, everything she's done for all of us… that's all you can say?" James asked with a sad expression. "Goodbye," he said, starting outside, but pausing long enough to touch the last computer. "Give them nothing… take everything…" he whispered before he left the room.

A moment later, all the computers and server towers sparked and sizzled before they all went completely dead. "W-What was that?" Dr. Walters asked as the entire compound went dark.

**KPX**

"I'm on my way, Annie," James asked through his cell phone. "I know, Kimmie and Ronald's flight should be arriving within the hour… yes… we'll be there… yes, we'll make it in time, I promise… No, it's ok, Annie… I know… I quit, too… yes… It's the kind of world we live in, baby…we'll be ok… I promise, we'll make it. See you soon… I love you… bye…" James closed his phone and sighed.

This was a nightmare; purely and simply, a nightmare. At least Ron was still there for her… humanity was full of hateful people… at least Ron was there for her as Anne was for him.

James knew who could help. The only option left really… he flipped open the phone and dialed the long distance number he knew all too well. "Hello? Charles? Of course you were expecting my call…" James laughed softly. "We need you… oh… ok… ok… thank you so much… I'll see you when you arrive tomorrow…"

**KPX**

It seemed almost too easy to escape the press at the airport as Anne and James ushered Kim and Ron to Anne's station wagon where her brothers waited. There were several camera crews and photographers, but the Doctors Possible were able to duck and dodge most of them to lead their kids to safety.

The ride away from the airport was frighteningly silent as the twins' and Kim's parents' eyes kept going back to the couple in the backseat, Kim stared at the floorboard with Ron's arms securely wrapped around her.

They came to a stop outside Ron's house. "You're welcome to come over for dinner," Anne said in an almost detached tone.

"I'll be there, Mrs. Dr. P…" Ron said, giving a small smile to Kim. "Unless…"

Kim simply nodded quickly. "Then, I guess I'll see you in a bit, KP…" Ron said, opening the car door, and started to rise. He stopped when Kim tightened her grip on his shirt.

"I'll be over soon, KP," Ron said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Love you…" Kim smiled back at him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

She finally let go of his shirt, and he left the car, closing the door behind him. He walked around the car and entered his house, Kim's eyes not leaving him till he was out of sight.

Kim blinked when she felt a body crawl over her and looked at the twins, one sitting on either side of her. "Sis…" they said softly, wrapping their arms around hers.

Kim's eyes welled up with tears as she pulled her arms out of their grasp only to grab them both in a tight hug, one that was returned in earnest.

"It's going to be ok, Kimmie Cub…" James said soothingly as they pulled back out onto the road. "It's probably already old news."

Anne choked back a gasp and a sob when they saw the large crowd around their house, all holding signs and ranting on the sidewalk outside their home.

The nicer signs read 'We Trusted You!', 'All Muties Go To Hell!', 'FREAK!', and 'Go Back To Hell, Satan Spawn!' Others held mutilated Kim Possible dolls, some disfigured to look like devils, some hanging by nooses, and others with knives through them and on fire.

"Don't look, Kids," James said, his jaw twitching angrily as he carefully pulled through the crowd, those closest banging on the side of the car.

James pulled as close to the front door as he could, and he and Anne got out first to go around to Kim's side. "When we open up, don't look at them, don't respond to them; don't even acknowledge them," James instructed, his back to the mob.

Kim nodded, and Anne quickly opened the door to let the kids out. James stayed between them and the mob while Anne hurried ahead to unlock the door. Kim kept her head down and tried to ignore the things these people, some of whom she knew, were saying about her. She could control her facial expression, and keep herself from looking, but she couldn't stop the tears.

Kim hesitated only a moment when a tomato hit her in the cheek, taking a step to the side from the impact of the blow. She never looked up and kept walking forward. As soon as the kids were inside, James turned to the crowd. He wanted to say something, do something, but what could he do? They were holding signs and protesting. They weren't doing anything violent… at least not yet… He wanted them to, though. That way, he could introduce them to his friend 30/30.

James closed and locked the door and went to the living room where he found his wife and twin sons huddled around his now openly crying daughter. 'Is this the world you think will accept our kind, Charles?' he asked himself as he saw his incredibly strong daughter broken down in tears. 'Times like these… I think maybe Erik had the right idea…'

"Daddy…" a soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see a pair of teary emerald orbs staring up at him.

"C'mere, Kimmie-Cub," James opened his arms, and Kim left the couch to dive into her father's embrace. "You don't listen to them, none of them out there, Kimmie," James said as he let his face drop to her hair, "They don't know anything, sweetheart; they don't know anything at all… No matter what, your mother and I love you." James said, and Anne nodded firmly in agreement.

"We may drive you crazy," Jim spoke up.

"But we wouldn't trade you for anyone else," Tim finished, before they spoke in unison. "We love you, Sis."

"For once, I'm glad they forgot who Ron was…" Kim sniffled into her father's chest.

"Huh?" James froze. "Why do you say that?"

"We both have it, Daddy," Kim whispered, "We're both mutants…"

"Being a mutant isn't something you have, Kimmie-cub," James said, pushing her back slightly, "It's not a condition or a life choice. It's no different than your skin color, hair color, eyes, or bubblebutt, It's who you ARE," He smiled, "You and Ron… you're going to face challenges, a lot of them now… but… you're not alone. You're never alone."

The whole family stiffened when they heard the kitchen door unlock and slam. "Stay behind me," James whispered as they all turned toward the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey," Ron said, walking in slightly bloodied shirt and a fading bruise on his cheek.

"Ron, what happened?" Kim asked, running to him and touching his bruise gingerly. "Did they hurt you out there?"

"No, KP, it wasn't them… do you guys mind if I take the couch for… a while?" Ron asked, glancing past Kim to look at his parents. "Mom… didn't really take my news all that well…"

It took Kim only a second to put two and two together. "She hurt you?" Kim's eyes burned angrily. "And your Dad? What did he do? Did he let her? Where was he?"

"Dad just kinda watched… and she threw me out and told me not to come back… said she didn't want me to disgrace her anymore… I can deal with that, KP, don't worry… me and the folks weren't ever that close… Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P were always more like parents to me anyway… it's just… just…" he glanced away. "She hit me in front of Hana…"

"Oh, Ron…" Kim pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hana… She was screaming for me…" Ron sniffled. "Mom wouldn't even let me say goodbye…"

Ron blinked when he felt another set of arms encircle him. "Ronald," Anne said as she held Kim and Ron both tightly. "You are always welcome with us. Always."

"Thanks," Ron nodded.

"Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up," Anne said with a loving smile. "And I could use your help making dinner."

"I'd… I'd like that," Ron smiled, and Anne started to lead him away from Kim. Ron looked back when Kim seemed reluctant to release his hand. "I'll be ok, KP," Ron whispered and forced a smile when Kim gave him a look of disbelief. "I promise."

She finally let him go but continued to watch after the way her mother took him. "It'll get better, Kimmie-cub," James said, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Believe me, it'll get better…"

And for the first real time she could remember, Kim doubted her father.

**KPX**

It was well after everyone had settled in for bed that Kim carefully padded down her steps and back toward the living room. Her bare feet didn't make a sound as she moved.

"Ron?" Kim hissed as she stuck her head into the living room. "Ron, are you awake?"

"Yeah?" Ron looked up from where he was laying on the couch. "What's wrong, KP?"

Kim said nothing as she crossed the living room, and Ron watched in confusion when she pulled the blanket off him. "KP?" He squeaked slightly when she sat astride of his hips and leaned down to kiss him deeply and passionately.

Ron whimpered as she moaned and worked at pulling his shirt off. "Kim, wait, what are you… we doing?"

"Do I really have to explain this?" Kim asked with half closed eyes before trying to capture his lips again. Her eyes fully opened when instead of going into Ron's mouth, her tongue hit his palm. "Ron?"

"Kim, we need to talk about this," Ron said with a tremble to his voice.

"What's there to talk about?" Kim asked, grinding her crotch against his, "I love you, and you love me… I want you, and I hope you want me, right?"

"Oh, that's definite… I do love you, KP, with all my heart and soul… Is that my shirt?" Ron asked, and Kim nodded with a smile. "And are you wearing any panties there; on second thought, don't answer that… and anyway… um… yeah, yeah, I want you… I really, really… **really **want you…"

Kim started to pounce again, but Ron caught her by the shoulders. "But we're both really hurting right now, and yes… doing it with you would be the most mind blowing awesome feel good thing I will ever do, especially the first time… that's why this isn't right… I don't want it like this…"

Kim looked hurt for a moment, but blinked when Ron touched her cheek. "I do love you, and I do want you… I do want to make love to you, Kimberly Anne, but when we make love… it's going to be a celebration of US. It's going to be us beating the odds together. No one said we'd make it as long as we have, especially with… what's happened. It's going to be awesome, Kim. I don't want to waste that to ease our pain."

Kim was deathly silent for several long moments, to the point Ron was horrified he had made a mistake. "Ron…" Kim said, barely above a whisper. "When did you go and get mature on me?"

"Tell you what, KP," Ron said, sitting up with her still seated on his lap. "You go get some pants on, and we'll cuddle here on the couch for the rest of the night. Sound like a plan?"

"Definitely," she smiled, moving in to give him a much gentler kiss. After a moment, she pulled away and climbed off. "So, what are you going to do while I change?"

"I think…" Ron gulped, getting a look at her long legs and shapely butt. "I'll be taking a very long… very cold shower…"

**KPX**

The following morning, Kim had managed to sneak back up to her bedroom before anyone had woken, and the family had all gathered for breakfast. "It was shocking and hurtful at first," Kim said, glancing out the window to see the crowd of protesters, "but now it's just annoying…"

"How did you get past them last night anyway, Ronald?" James asked, glancing up at the young man.

"No one ever pays attention to me," Ron shrugged, "Seems to come in handy every so often…"

"Hey… why did it…" Jim started as the whole family silenced.

"…did it get all quiet out there?" Tim finished.

Kim and Ron looked out the window to see the angry protesters, now standing in a state that could only be described as confusion.

A moment later, they all started to wander off, some acting… oddly. For example, a couple of grown men, who had been waving burning KP dolls, locked hands and started skipping away.

"What just happened?" Ron asked as James began to smile.

Kim and Ron both jumped when someone knocked loudly on the door. "Ah, he's here!" James said as he stood up and started toward the front door. "Come along, I'd like you all to meet an old friend of mine."

James opened the door, and ushered into his home an older, wheelchair-bound gentleman. He was very distinguished-looking with a clean shaven head, sharp eyebrows, and piercing eyes. He was flanked by two teenagers around Kim's and Ron's age. One was a girl with long, dark red hair held back by a hair band. The other was a tall and slim young man with messy brown hair, dressed in a letterman's jacket with a large X on the chest, and a pair of dark red sunglasses.

"Charles! It's great to see you," James took the man's hand in a firm handshake. "It's been way too long."

"Yes, it shouldn't take such extreme situations for us to reunite, Forge," the man replied.

"Charles, this is my wife Anne, my twin sons Jim and Tim, and these are the ones I called you about…" James said before motioning to Kim and Ron, "This is my daughter Kimberly and her boyfriend Ronald…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you two…" Charles said, turning to Kim and Ron, "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I'm here to help you."

"How can you help us?" Ron asked, staying close to Kim.

_You're not the only ones with gifts,_ Professor Xavier's voice spoke into Kim and Ron's minds.

"I believe we need to talk," Xavier smiled kindly.

**To Be Continued… **

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Great Escape**

**E/N: A Tricky Dick Fun Bill to the person who recognizes the movie from whence Cowboy pulled Anne's response to selling Kim.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**

_All the wasted time _

_The Hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free_

_Tonight_

- Boys Like Girls "The Great Escape"

**KPX**

Kim and Ron looked dumbstruck at the wheelchair-bound man. "Prof. Xavier helped your father not only learn to use his own gifts but to accept who he is," Anne said, taking her husband's hand in her own.

"Daddy?" Kim turned her stare to her father.

"The X-Gene is carried paternally. No offense to the Professor, but I had hoped you wouldn't be born with it… so you wouldn't have to face the same hardships," James explained, reaching out and placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "It warms my heart to know you won't have to go it alone."

"I am certain you've heard a lot of things on the news and in publications about mutants," Professor Xavier started, "But let me begin by saying that majority of the things they have to say about us is purely false. Being a mutant does not automatically make you dangerous. While that doesn't mean you cannot BE dangerous - ANYONE can be a threat to others, with or without special abilities - being a mutant doesn't make you less of a person than anyone else, doesn't make you inhuman. All it does is give you the ability to do something that no one else can. Mutant and Human… everyone is special in their own ways…" Xavier flashed a smile, "We are just a bit flashier sometimes.

"I own a school in New York," Xavier folded his hands in his lap, "There, I can teach you what you can do, and how to use it to help others. I would be honored if you both would consider attending with us. I have brought with me two of my best students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, to help explain our position." Xavier motioned to the two teens that came with him. "Scott, Jean, would you speak to Kim and Ron while I speak to James and Anne?"

"Yes, Professor," Scott stood up and reached a hand for Ron, "Want to get some fresh air, bud?"

"Sure…" Ron said after glancing to Kim.

"Got some place we can chat, Kim?" Jean asked with a bright smile.

"We can go up to my room, I guess…" Kim said, giving Ron's hand one last squeeze before they separated.

"Jim, Tim, go to your room for a bit while we talk to Professor Xavier," Anne said.

"But, Mom…" the boys whined.

"Not now, boys," Anne planted her fists on her hips.

The twins sighed before dragging their feet up the stairs behind Kim and Jean.

**KPX**

"If you don't mind me saying," Jean said as they entered Kim's loft, "I am a big fan,"

"One of the few I have left after it hit the news…" Kim said, sitting down on the bed roughly. "So… you're a mutant, too?"

"Oh… you like Cuddle Buddies, too?" Jean smiled, reaching out her hand toward the Pandaroo on the nightstand across the room. Kim's eyes widened when it lifted into the air and floated to Jean's hand. "As you can see I'm telekinetic. I also have some telepathic talent. Nowhere near as powerful as the Professor, but he's teaching me to control it."

"I don't even know what I can do…" Kim frowned, "Until yesterday I thought I was just a basic, average girl…"

"Kim, you haven't changed," Jean said, sitting down beside her and placing Kim's Pandaroo into her lap, "You're still Kim Possible, the so-called basic, average girl… but considering what you've done even before your X-Gene manifested, that was kinda shot out of the park. Look at the times you saved the world. Add to that, star cheerleader and you hook a really cute and loyal boyfriend?"

"Ron is really cute…" Kim smiled shyly. "How do you know about the loyal?"

"Don't need to read your minds to know," Jean giggled, "You could tell by the way he was seated at your side and didn't look like he really wanted to leave you with me. I'd hold on to that."

"I plan to…" Kim nodded, "So, you think Professor Xavier could really help us?"

"When he found me… I threw cars all over my street every time I had a nightmare. I was scared to sleep, afraid I'd hurt my parents. Professor Xavier helped me learn to control myself, helped me learn to live my life normally without risking myself or anyone else. You see… the Professor has a dream: he is working toward making a world where mutants and normal humans can live together happily and peacefully. Your parents are proof it _can_ happen. He talks about Forge - that was your father's nickname when he was working with the Professor, by the way - and Dr. Possible often in humanities class."

"Could he help you?" Jean placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Yes, if you let him."

Kim smiled and nodded.

**KPX**

"So you're the guy who's always in the background of Kim Possible's pictures in the paper," Scott said as they walked out to the old swing in the backyard.

"Yup, Ron Stoppable, the guy no one remembers," Ron laughed lightly, "It's no big, though. Kim deserves the spotlight more than me."

"Awfully humble," Scott said, picking up a handful of rocks. "Noticed you're taking the mutant thing a lot better than she is… I assume you already knew."

Ron smiled awkwardly at him. Then, he dug into the back of his pants and fished out a long, blond, prehensile tail. "Kind of a dead giveaway… it throws me off when I stuff it in my boxers, but I can hear, smell, and see really good, pretty agile when I can use the tail for balance, too. I heal a little faster than most… that really helped since I usually take most of the beatings on the missions. Oh, and if I concentrate, I can talk to some animals, like my pet mole rat Rufus. So, yeah… dead giveaway…"

"I hear ya," Scott smiled, tossing a large rock up and down.

"Oh? How did you find out you were a mutant?" Ron asked.

Scott reared back and tossed the rock high into the air. A moment later, he removed his glasses, and a large beam of red energy erupted from his eyes, obliterating the rock. He replaced his glasses, and smiled at Ron. "So, yeah…" He said with a shrug, "dead giveaway.

"I know it's not easy," Scott said, "Without these glasses, I can't open my eyes without worrying about hurting someone. I spent a couple years with my eyes closed; then, the Professor found me. He saved me from the street and helped me learn to use my abilities, and not let them use me." Scott leaned against the tree and glanced down. "The Professor believes that one day mutants and humans will be united. He's fought his whole life for that, made many sacrifices… including his ability to walk. To be honest, I don't know if we'll ever see it… but I do agree with him that it's worth fighting for."

Ron blinked when he felt the hairs on his neck and tail stand up. "Foolishness…" Scott and Ron glanced up in surprise. "Charles' foolish dream is nothing but that. As the humans rose from the fall of the dinosaurs and cave dwellers, so will Mutants stand on the ashes of the race of Homo sapiens."

"Magneto…" Scott growled, glaring up at the terrorist who stood on a large, metal disk with Rogue, the Blob, a blue-skinned redhead, a girl in a red, skintight outfit, and a young man in a lightning-themed, silver tracksuit.

"Greetings, Cyclops," Magneto said as the Brotherhood set down.

"Didn't bring your pet this time?" Scott said, gripping the arm of his glasses. "I like testing just how much he can heal."

"Sabretooth does not work well in the recruitment department, I'm afraid," Magneto tsked. "Do calm down; I'm simply here to give young Kimberly and Ronald another option. I'm sure you and your professor appreciate the options of free will and choice, am I correct?"

"And if they don't agree with you, you sic your goons on them," Scott asked, "Am I correct?"

Meanwhile upstairs, Kim glanced out her window and saw the gathered group in her back yard. "Uh oh, we got company." Kim stated, reaching for her 'mission' belt.

"Oh God, Scott…" Jean whimpered, before grabbing her purse, and began digging in it. "Where is it? Where is it?" She said as the two girls ran downstairs.

The girls ran past the parents and the Professor talking in the living room. "Kimmie, what's wrong?" Anne asked.

Prof. Xavier lifted one hand to the side of his head, and a moment later his eyes widened slightly. "I wasn't expecting him this quickly…"

"HERE IT IS!" Jean exclaimed as she pulled a yellow-rimmed visor with dark red lens.

Jean and Kim ran outside and up to the boys. "Scott," Jean said, and he removed his glasses with his eyes closed. Jean gave a quick smile and placed the visor over his eyes.

Kim's eyes quickly went to Ron's tail, twitching agitatedly behind him. "Whoa…" she breathed, grabbing his attention. He panicked for only a moment before she smiled brightly. "You have a tail? Cool!"

"Ms. Possible, Marvel Girl," Magneto smiled brightly, "Wonderful for you to join us."

"Bad choice of words, Erik," James said, as he, Anne, and Xavier joined them. "No one here is going to join you today."

"Forge, glad to see you doing well," Magneto smiled at James, before looking down his nose at Anne, "In spite of your choice of company… I am certain you remember Mystique, James."

"We remember, don't we, Raven?" Anne narrowed her eyes at the blue-skinned beauty. "You threatened ME, Raven, you said I was going to hurt him, but who was it that betrayed him?"

Mystique opened her mouth to respond when Magneto held up a hand. "Don't mind her, Mystique, she's but a human," he said to his suddenly uncertain accomplice, "James, Kimberly, Ronald, I know we appeared to have gotten off to the wrong foot yesterday, but I come with only an olive branch. I offer you all asylum in my Brotherhood of Mutants. What Charles offers is a life of hardship and suffering, facing daily those who want nothing more than you wiped from the face of the earth. We are the next stage of evolution, my dear Kimberly, as the daughter of a doctor and a scientist I am certain you understand this. We cannot offer a hand to the previous step, we must continue onward, or else all species will be doomed." Everyone was so focused on Magneto's words that no one noticed Ron's fists balling tightly, small droplets of blood dripping from between his knuckles. "We are the new Master Race, you see? This is something Charles refuses to accept, this is something your father refuses to accept. But it is the truth. We are destined for this world, humanity's days are over. They simply do not realize this. And for this reason we must fight to prove our superiority. We must crush them and build our utopia on their ashes and bones. Do you see? It is the only way."

"This is a repeat of some garbage that was spouted back in my grandpa's day," Ron snapped, growling slightly. "My grandpa was locked up in a camp because a psycho like you thought his people were superior to ours. Grandpa watched his parents and sister die. He thought he was the leader of the chosen, well guess what? He lost and died a miserable death. That day's coming for you too."

"SILENCE BOY!" Magneto shouted, his face turning the same color of red as his helmet as he glared hatefully at Ron. "You weren't there! You cannot possible understand what those camps meant. And if we don't fight back it will be US going into camp and having numbers tattooed on our arms and foreheads!" Magneto shouted, rolling down his glove to show the aged number tattooed into his arm.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and horror upon realization of what he meant. "You… you're one of US? And you're doing this? You were there and went through it and you're pushing to do the exact same thing? Why? What's wrong with you!"

"Foolish child," Magneto growled, holding up his hand, "Perhaps I should give you a taste of the horrors I experienced…"

Kim glanced toward Ron quickly, and her eyes blurred for a moment, the same odd double vision that always helped her land her moves in cheerleading and missions hit her, she saw Ron standing but also saw him lifted off the ground wrapped in barbed wire. "Ron!" She gasped and jumped tackling him to the ground just as the metal wire shot through the wall of the garage toward them. They hit the ground and the back of Kim's shirt was ripped slightly from where it grazed her back.

"If you will not join us then you are simply against us," Magneto crossed his arms, "It pains me to do this, but my brothers and sisters go, take them. Do what you want to Kimberly, Ronald and the X-Men, but save Forge and his human. We have need of him and she could be of bargaining use."

"Stop them, my X-Men," Xavier spoke solemnly, "But be careful."

Scott and Jean glanced at each other, nodded and quickly leapt into action.

"Belly flop!" Blob called out, running toward Kim and Ron than leapt toward them. The two teen heroes could do nothing else but hold on to one another as the massive mutant descended toward them. "Huh?" Blob looked confused and Kim and Ron glanced up to see him floating in air.

"Why don't you hit the ground over there instead?" Jean asked, holding out her trembling hands toward the Blob, and then sent him tumbling to the side.

"Crap, he's heavy…" Jean tried to catch her breath.

"Time to say goodnight, Honey!" Rogue jumped toward the unsuspecting Jean, only to be knocked back by a burst of crimson concussion energy.

"Dang it, Cyke," Rogue coughed, from where she hit the ground. "Most girls would love to have a cute guy lay his eyes on 'er, but you, not so much, baby."

"Sorry to disappoint," Cyclops smirked, missing the momentary jealous glare from his redheaded companion.

"We don't have to do this the hard way," Mystique said as she approached James, Anne, and Xavier.

She was slightly suspicious of Xavier sitting there simply watching patiently. Something was up, Xavier hadn't mind-wammied her yet.

"I don't have to, Raven," Xavier smiled kindly, "This time I just have to watch." He said as Anne stepped between Mystique and her husband.

"You always got in the way…" Mystique growled at Anne.

"Rave…" James said pleadingly, "If our friendship ever meant anything to you, stop this… please…" he begged, "Rave, come back, this isn't you."

"No, this IS Me! I'm not the one who changed!" Mystique shouted, "You changed! You married a human!

"And you, you and Xavier twisted my best friend's mind," she continued, "I'm the one with powers! you're just a weak little human. I won't even change. I'll enjoy beating the snot out of you just like I am! OMPH!" Mystique gasped when the bat Anne hid behind her slammed into her jaw, sending her falling away from them.

"Mutant, human, I'm the woman with the ball bat," Anne said, slapping the end of the bat against her free palm feeling a great deal of satisfaction from the blow.

"Whoa…" Ron gasped as the brotherhood member in the tracksuit zoomed around the two teens at lightning fast speed. "This guy's quick."

"That's why they call me Quicksilver, kid," the young mutant paused long enough to give him a lightning fast jab to the chest before circling them again. "And you, Red, why not dump this loser and let me show you a good time at the Bro-Hood HQ?"

Kim watched the boy circle them, and as her adrenaline began to spike the double vision began again. She saw solid forms and blurred, translucent forms several steps ahead. This had to stop, before he hurt Ron. She reached out and felt an added push through her arm as she grasped the surprised Quicksilver's collar. "He's not a loser!" Kim said as she lifted Quicksilver off his feet and slammed him into the ground so hard it made a hole the shape of his body.

"Whoa… how'd you do that, KP?" Ron asked, glancing down at the wheezing villain.

"I… I don't know… maybe I have super strength?" Kim shrugged, glancing at her arms, "Don't really feel stronger though…"

"Hm," Magneto grunted, "It seems I underestimated them, or overestimated my own unit. Wanda, dearest, provide us a distraction for tactical withdrawal."

"Yes, father," Wanda lifting her arms, with her eyes and hands suddenly glowing. A moment later a water pipe exploded from the ground between the Possibles and the Brotherhood.

"They got away," Scott said, spotting them flying away on Magneto's metallic disk.

"Let them, they won't be back here," Xavier said, "excellent work my X-Men. You as well, Kimberly, Ronald," Xavier smiled to the team, "And you, Dr. Possible, I believe you missed your calling with professional baseball."

"Ronald, Kimberly, you have now seen firsthand the type of bigotry and hatred we face in this world," Xavier said sadly, "It is of both sides. Kimberly, you especially hold a great deal of respect with many people. Yes; many have turned but not all. As do you, Ronald, far more than you believe. Come to my school. Let me teach you to use your powers for not only your own benefit but to benefit others."

"I would love to… but I don't really want to leave my family… or take Ron away from them…" Kim said, taking Ron's hand. "His own family turned their backs on him. My mom and dad have always treated him like one of their own… I don't want to take him away from that too…"

"You won't have to, Kimmie-cub," James said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Professor Xavier has offered your mother and me jobs at the school as well. If you want to go, we'll pack up and head that way tomorrow morning. All of us."

Kim bit her lip, and glanced to Ron. "Whatever you decide, KP," Ron squeezed her hand, "I've got your back."

"This isn't just me, Ron… this is you, too," Kim said, turning to him.

The couple stared into each other's eyes. "Let's do it," The said together.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Kim grinned.

"Excellent," Xavier smiled, "let's go in and get the paper work started. Scott and Jean can get the water line fixed with their abilities." The Possibles and Ron looked confused for a moment. "Scott took out a water line a few years ago when he was first learning to use his abilities. Her telekinesis and his optic blasts make line repair a breeze." He said as they entered the house.

Once they were alone, Scott and Jean glanced to each other. "Dang… Why do we always get stuck with the clean up?"

Jean just smiled and shrugged. "Your eyes work better than most welding torches?"

Jean, even without seeing his eyes, knew he was rolling them as they got to work.

Back inside the house, Ron was filling out his paperwork first, while Kim sat, fidgeting slightly, and her eyes going down to Ron's side. "Problem, KP?"

"Uh…" Kim blushed and looked down at her lap. "Um… Ron… it would be beyond ok to say no, but I was just wondering… and you can say no, I'm not going to force you to do anything…"

"Kimmie, you're rambling," Anne spoke up from where she was seated in the chair beside Prof. Xavier.

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she looked to Ron. "Can I touch it?"

Ron stopped writing and looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. He sighed slightly and shifted in his seat. Kim cooed when the blond tail rose up beside her before landing in her lap.

Ron shivered when she began to rub and stroke his unusual appendage. "It's… so soft and fuzzy…" Kim beamed as she rubbed the end against her cheek. "I always thought you were cute, Ron, but this… ooo…"

"Ahem…" James cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry…" Kim dropped the tail and blushed furiously.

Ron, flushing himself, smiled and moved his tail back into her hands. As he finished signing his enrollment forms, Kim finally let go of his tail and started filling out hers. Moments later, Kim and Ron were both fully enrolled in Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"We look forward to having you," Prof. Xavier smiled as Jean and Scott walked in, Scott covered in dirt and visibly tired, while Jean was spotless and smiling. "We'll have dorm space prepared for you both," the Professor stated, then turned to Kim's parents. "As well as living quarters for your family, Forge."

The family saw Xavier and his students out, Jean and Scott telling Kim and Ron that they looked forward to having classes together.

"I guess it's time to start packing…" Kim took a deep breath.

"No, we're going to go out for one last night out," Ron smiled at his girlfriend.

"But we're leaving in the morning…" Kim glanced to her parents.

"Ronald's right, dear," Mrs. Possible smiled, "I'll handle getting your things packed and you can go through and make sure everything's ok when you get home. Right now, you need to get out and give this old town a proper farewell."

"Think about it, KP," Ron said taking her hands, "Let's go out and just spend the evening being us. Not heroes, no role models, no pressure… just us, Kim and Ron."

"Let's go," Kim beamed.

**KPX**

For the next couple hours the Sloth roamed the streets of Middleton almost aimlessly. One last stop at Bueno Nacho, for once they both got nacos, and they stayed at their booth long after they finished their meal. Ron glanced around the restaurant and pulled out the Swiss Army Knife Kim had gotten him for his birthday a few years earlier, and popped the knife.

"Ron?" Kim whispered in confusion, before blushing slightly when she saw what he quickly carved on the table.

'KP + RS 4 Ever'

"Normally I'd be against you damaging public property…" Kim smiled, taking his hands. "But I like that."

They stayed there for some time, talking about random things, and just holding hands. After a tearful farewell to Ned, they jumped back into Kim's car and continued their drive.

They made a much quicker stop at Wade's then they were expecting. They knocked on the door, but when his mother answered; their only greeting was a slammed door in their face.

Finally, as the sun began to set they parked at Make-Out Point, overlooking the entire town. There they sat in silence on the hood of Kim's car, backs leaning on the windshield just staring out at the only home they had known for the past eighteen years.

Ron glanced over, and stared at his girlfriend for several minutes, before speaking up softly. "We'll make it, KP…" he said, taking her hand.

"We shouldn't have to…" Kim's lower lip trembled.

Kim pulled from his grasp, and slid from the hood of the Sloth, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the town below. "WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO MAKE IT! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE HOME!" She yelled at the lights of the town. "WE SHOULDN'T BE RAN FROM OUR HOME!" She picked up a few more rocks, and threw them. "WE SHOULDN'T… We… we shouldn't…" Her voice broke as Ron pulled her into a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

"Why? After everything we've done…" Kim whimpered into Ron's chest. "Haven't we done enough? Given up enough? Why?"

"It's not like we're actually leaving home, KP," Ron said, and she looked up at him slightly confused. "I'm not leaving home anyway… I'm going with her." He whispered, and as her eyes went alight with realization he kissed her. It took her only a moment to return the tender embrace. They stayed this way until the sun had long set.

**KPX**

"Welcome to North Salem, New York!" James Possible proclaimed over the CB Radio James and Kim used to communicate between his station wagon and Kim's Sloth. It was late the next evening, after several hours of driving, they finally arrived.

"Thank Yahweh…" Ron breathed from Kim's passenger seat. "I gotta go to the lil boy's room…"

"Ron!" Kim scolded her boyfriend. "You went at the last stop!"

"Yeah, but KP!" Ron whined, "That was two hours and four sodas ago!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Well, we're pulling in, so hold on to your bladder," she said as the two cars pulled through the gates of Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted.

The school was actually the Xavier family mansion.

The mansion had a long circle drive, with a large fountain in the center, made around a large statue of a phoenix rising. The mansion itself was an elegant, three story late 1800's mansion, which Professor Xavier's great grandfather had built from the stonework of a fallen castle brought over from England.

The family exited their vehicles and walked up the steps to the mansion's main entrance, Scott was there to open the door, grinning as James led the family into the school. "Good to be back," James said as he looked around the familiar halls.

"Welcome home, Forge," Xavier wheeled toward them, smiling. "Kimberly, Ronald, Anne, Jim and Tim, welcome, welcome," Xavier greeted happily.

"I think it's time you met your classmates," Xavier said to Kim and Ron, then closed his eyes and touched his temple.

"You've met Scott and Jean," he said as Jean walked down the stairs and joined Scott.

"Next, we have Henry McCoy," Xavier introduced, and down the stairs came a young man big enough to be a linebacker, with unnaturally large hands and feet.

"Greetings and salutations, my friends! Please, call me Hank, all my friends do," Henry said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "The much broadcast reported Team Possible in our humble halls! Such an honor, such an honor!" The eighteen-year-old said grabbing Kim and Ron's hands at the same time with both his and shaking them.

"And next, meet Warren Worthington III," Xavier looked up, and Kim and Ron gasped as a young man slowly flew down from the second floor, carried by his two large, white-feathered wings.

His wings flapped twice before he settled before them. Warren gave winning smiles to Kim and Anne, before taking Kim's hand and kissing her knuckle. "Now we have not two but three exquisite examples of feminine beauty with us."

Ron narrowed his eyes, but Kim took pulled her hand away and grabbed Ron's with it. "Thank you for the compliment, but I have a boyfriend."

"And finally…" Xavier continued.

"Whoa…" Ron and Kim both gapped when they saw the final student step down the stairs.

"No way…" Ron breathed as Kim starred, slack-jawed.

"Hey guys… been a while…" the final student held up his hand, waving awkwardly.

Kim's jaw worked up and down a moment before she finally forced out his name.

"Josh?"

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**X-MEN**

**KPX: The First Class**

**Chapter 4: The Mutant School **

_Middleton, Colorado… two years ago… _

Josh Mankey was terrified. His parents didn't take the news even half as well as he was hoping. But at least they just kicked him out.

There was only one hope left he could think of and he was on his way there now.

He ran up the driveway to his girlfriend Tara's driveway and ran on around to the back of the house. He couldn't see any small rocks in the darkness of the new moon night so he focused the air in his palm till it formed into small ice pebbles. After a few throws against the second story window, he saw the light come on and the window open.

"Josh?" Tara looked down at the boy. "What's going on?"

"Can I come up?" he asked trying to keep from being too loud.

"I guess, c'mon!" she waved him up.

Once Josh had climbed into Tara's bedroom window he sat down on her bed and ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong, Josh?" she asked, looking deeply concerned at her boyfriend.

"This is bad, Tara…" Josh shook his head, "Very bad…"

He finally glanced up at the blonde. "I need a place to stay, think I can crash here till I can figure out what to do?"

"Josh, you're starting to scare me…" the cheerleader bit her lip. "What's wrong? Talk to me…" She said, taking his hand.

"I didn't think it would go down as bad as it did… well I did but hoped it wouldn't…" Josh lowered his head, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I never thought my parents would buy into all that … crap…"

"Josh, what crap? Tell me what's wrong!" She demanded.

"Tar… I'm a mutant…" He said, and his heart broke when he heard her horrified gasp.

"Tara?" He asked looking up in confusion when she pulled him to his feet.

"You have to run, run far away from here," She said, pushing him toward the window. "If my dad ever found out… You can't look back, Josh, you can't ever look back. Don't ever call me, don't write me, don't email, don't contact at all!"

"Tara… Tara, please…" Josh begged, as she continued to force him toward the window. "Tara, you're all I have left, don't shut me out too… Tara, I need you… please…"

"You can't know me, Josh, for your own sake, please…" Tara shook her head, her own tears flowing. "You have to forget about me…"

"Tara! Please…" Josh cried as she pushed him out of the window on the overhang.

"I'm so sorry, Josh… maybe you'll forgive me one day…" She said, closing the window and the blind.

Josh climbed down and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, or why. He just had to run away from everything.

He ran till he couldn't run anymore before he finally collapsed against the side of a building. _You can stop running now, Joshua…_

Josh looked up to see a bald-headed man in a wheelchair directly in front of him. "Who are you?"

"A friend, one who's been where you are and knows the way out," the man smiled. "My name's Charles Xavier and I am a mutant too."

_I can help you if you'll let me, my young friend. _Josh heard Xavier's voice in his head as the man extended a hand.

"Where else can I go?" He said, accepting the gesture.

-KPX-

"I wondered why you just disappeared," Kim stated as Josh finished his story. The group was all gathered in one of the large living rooms of the mansion.

"Granted my reveal wasn't as news worthy as yours," Josh smiled slightly, "but it was just about as welcomed. Professor Xavier and this place is a godsend for people like us." His smile turned into a grin. "These guys are great, but it is awesome to see some familiar AND friendly faces again."

"Is cool to actually know someone here," Ron smiled back, but Kim noticed how he had a firm grip on her hand, and kept lifting it in view of their old friend.

"So what's your nickname here? Everyone else seems to have one…" Kim asked, scooting closer to Ron.

"Iceman," Josh said proudly.

"Did you rip off Top Gun?" Ron blinked rapidly. Kim elbowed him in the side, "Oh, right you make ice… cool… um… I mean… that was a bad pun wasn't it?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Excuse the boyfriend," Kim smiled, squeezing Ron's hand back.

"It's all good," Josh said, and before either could react, Josh threw his arms around both of them. "You don't know how good it is to see you both… really…"

"Iceman, you're already late for your training," Professor Xavier spoke up, "Don't think Cyclops will give you any leeway even for this." He added with a smile.

"Oh crap… thanks, Professor," Josh jumped to his feet. "We'll catch up more later! Bye guys!"

"Kimberly, Ronald, come with me," Xavier said, turning his wheelchair and going toward the hall. Kim and Ron looked to her father who nodded with a smile.

James and Anne watched the two teenagers follow the Professor out and Anne smiled softly. "Not every student here becomes X-Men, James."

"Do you honestly expect them NOT to, Annie?" James gave a small laugh.

"The upper levels of the mansion is the basic school where you will learn as you would in any other college or university," Xavier explained as they moved through the hall, passing a few other students, some looking like normal young adults, others…not so much. "I teach most of the courses here but there are some other teachers you will meet soon enough. Your parents, Kimberly, have signed up to teach here as well. Your father science and your mother will be taking humanities from me. We also have two kitchens one larger for the students' lunch and dinner preparations as well as a smaller one for more personal or less sociable dining options." The professor smiled at Ron, "Forge says you are quite the cook. I look forward to seeing what you can do in either of the kitchens, my young friend."

"This next area I will guide you through the basic students only have limited access. But I feel you both will quickly gain more access soon enough." He said with a knowing smile. He stopped at a large ivory carved elevator door at the base of the stairs at the front hallway of the mansion. Kim and Watched as the Professor placed his hand on the panel.

**Identity confirmed, Professor X. Full Access granted. **A digital voice spoke as the elevator opened.

"Come along," Xavier said as he rolled into the elevator. Kim and Ron gave each other a look and followed.

When the elevator doors opened it looked more like a military operation with metallic walls, floors, and ceilings, with several of the circular X symbols of the school. "This area is off limits to most of the students without a teacher present until they make _the Cut_."

"The Cut?" Kim asked as she and Ron followed the professor, looking around curiously.

"What we do down here is the true reason for the school," Xavier said, "I believe there will come a day when Mutants and Humans WILL live together in peace and harmony. Your parents are pure evidence of it, Kimberly. But that day is not today, and I fear it may not come within my lifetime. Until that time, people will need defenders."

"In our world, Mutants are feared and hated just because of their genetic makeup," Xavier continued as he took a turn down a side hall. "Mutants are attacked, persecuted, beaten, tortured, and killed just for how they were born, and on that same token, some mutants lash back at all humanity, blaming the whole for what only a percentage does. That is what we stand for: we fight to defend those who cannot protect themselves." He said as they entered a control room over a large training hall with various weapons firing at a group of five in blue and yellow uniforms. The weapons were countered and destroyed effortlessly.

Kim and Ron instantly recognized them as Scott, Jean, Warren, Hank, and Josh. "These five are the first to make the Cut since the group I stood with many years ago. They have proven themselves able, both mentally and physically, to do what needs to be done: to defend a world that hates and fears them." Xavier smiled proudly at the practicing team. "They are… the X-Men."

"The X-Men…" Ron breathed, placing his hand against the glass. The team was working as one, their powers working in tandem against their obstacles. He and Kim were known for their teamwork, but this was several steps above. "So very cool…"

"Are you saying you want us to join the X-Men?" Kim asked, watching the training session.

"I'm saying I'm going to teach you to properly and safely use your gifts," Xavier said, tilting his head slightly toward the girl, "the rest, my dear, is up to you."

-KPX-

Later that evening after dinner, Kim walked with Jean to their shared room. "I am so excited to have a roommate," the bespectacled redhead smiled at Kim. "Just having another girl on the team would be a nice change."

"I don't even know what I can do yet, Jean," Kim smiled, "I don't know if I'll even make the team or not."

Jean turned and gave Kim an 'oh please' look. "You're Kim Possible. You're probably better than all of us put together already."

"I'm not that special," Kim brushed some hair behind her ear as the girls entered their dorm room. It was a typical two bed dorm, with everything either needed on both sides of the room. One was already customized out, with a bookshelf full of science books and several different boy band posters. On the other was rather barebones with Kim's suit cases laying on the made bed.

"I used to have my stuff spread out across the room, but I shifted it over when the Professor told me you'd be rooming with me," Jean explained. "Going to take some getting used to not having the room to myself…"

"I know the feeling, but it's not the first time I've shared sleeping space. On missions, Ron and I often have to share a bed or tight space…" Kim said, and Jean's eyes flashed as a smile crossed her face.

"I knew you two were a couple but I didn't think…" Jean grinned.

"What? Oh! No, no, we're not having… we haven't… we're not… intimate…" Kim blushed as brightly as the both girls' hair color.

"Not judging one way the other," Jean smiled comfortingly, "He is really cute though. You've got quite the catch. Josh talked about you two a bit when we found out about you guys coming. He said you two make me and Scott look like we hate each other."

"He started out my best friend when we were four… then in high school when I started helping people he became my partner, then last year he became my boyfriend… and finally, this week he became my Rock," Kim hugged herself a moment, "I can't… imagine being without him now." She shook her head and smiled at Jean, "So what's the story with you and Scott?"

Jean blinked a moment before sitting down. "Not really a story, he's my best friend… has been since the Professor brought me here. He's the only one that didn't try to get in my pants…" Jean added with a smirk. "Hank, Warren, and even Josh hit on me from the word go. But he was always so shy around me… and always treated me with respect. And… he actually understands me, knows how I think, and always does exactly what I need before I even know I need it. But, we're not a couple or anything."

"Ron and I were just like that," Kim sat down on her bed, "then, we became a couple…" Kim added with a wink.

"I appreciate the thought, Kim, but we're not you guys," Jean sat down on her own bed facing Kim. "He's brave, smart, loyal, and the greatest leader I've ever seen, he could get any girl he wants… why would he want a little mousy redhead who can move things with her mind?"

"You look rather good in that uniform in the training room today," Kim said, opening her suitcase and began looking for her sleeping clothes. "I'm sure with a makeover you'd wow those red glasses off his face."

"Or just make the other boys drool over me more…" Jean rolled her eyes, "Speaking of…" Jean pushed her glasses up on her nose and sighed. "Oh Kim… I don't know… I've never done this before!" She mouthed 'play along'. "But your lips are so soft… you're such a good kisser!" she said, slowly moving toward the door.

Kim looked confused before her eyes lit up in realization. "It's no big, Jean, I'm a cheerleader remember? We used to do all kinds of things like this when we'd have sleepovers… Oh my… What would the boys say if they knew you wore thongs?"

There was an audible squeak from the other side of the door as Kim and Jean took their places. "Oh, Kim… don't touch me…" She grabbed the door and jerked it open, "THERE!" Warren, Josh, and Hank tumbled into the room. "Boys!"

"I was trying to stop them!" Josh waved his hands as he crawled away from Kim and Jean.

"Don't worry, boys, we won't kill you," Kim smiled sweetly. "That's too good for you."

"You boys do know Kim starts training tomorrow, and she's already the master of several styles of Kung Fu. You three have just volunteered to spar with her!" Jean added excitedly.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" Josh whimpered as he and the other two turned white.

"And just wait till my boyfriend finds out you three were peeping on me…" Kim placed her arms across her chest, "He's a trained Ninja, you know?"

"NIGHT!" the three yelled as they ran for their rooms, leaving Kim and Jean giggling.

"You'd think they'd learn they can't sneak around and peep on a telepath…" Jean shook her head.

Jean closed the door and Kim began to take off her clothes. "Maybe Ron can teach them some manners being here," Kim said as she slid out of her pants then pulled Ron's football jersey over her head. "He never sneaks a peek."

"Never?" Jean quirked an eyebrow as she pulled some green pajamas from her dresser drawer.

"Well, once when we were thirteen," Kim smirked, "Ron learned his lesson." She added with a wink.

"Do I want to know how?" Jean asked changing.

"Probably not…" Kim smiled climbing into bed.

Jean gave a little giggle, "this is the start of a very interesting friendship…" She smiled as she climbed into her bed and cut off the light with her mind.

-KPX-

_A Secret Global Justice Facility, somewhere in Northern Colorado… _

Two agents stepped out from the secured gate as a black vehicle pulled toward them. "This is a secured area; please turn your vehicle around."

The window rolled down and Dr. Director glared at the agent. "Open the gate or I'll have you reassigned to Alaska, the part only occupied by penguins and polar bears."

"Ma'am!" The guard waved and the gate opened for the car. She pulled into the base, slide out of her can and walked with a slight slinkiness to her step.

"What do we owe this visit, Doctor?" the base commander asked as he walked up to the woman.

"May I have a list of the prisoners held in this base, please?" Dr. Director asked, holding out her hand.

The base commander handed a tablet and she scanned over it, smiling tightly. "Thank you, you will be greatly rewarded. Yet, now I need to see Prisoner 11432-A."

"Of course, ma'am, right this way." The commander turned and led Dr. Director into the base. They went several levels below before she found herself standing before a cryogenic chamber with a tall humanoid fish-monster seemingly frozen in mid float in a tank of water. "This is Prisoner 11432-A," the commander stated.

"Excellent…" Dr. Director touched her ear. "I have him."

"What?" the commander asked, and Betty snap kicked him in the face.

"D-Doctor?" The commander asked as he pulled himself up off the floor, looking up at the sadistically smiling Dr. Director.

His eyes widened as her skin, hair and clothing morphed. "Mystique!" he cried, reaching for his gun but was not fast enough. She dove forward, twisting his neck as she rolled over him.

"Too easy…" She smirked as the metal walls twisted and opened.

"What did you expect of humans, my dear?" Magneto asked as he floated into the chamber.

"So, this is young Mr. Stoppable's old friend," the Master of Magnetism said looking over the frozen creature. "The radioactive lake of the cursed Camp Wannaweep enhanced his mutation." Mystique shivered at the mention of the camp's name, "Most interesting indeed…" Magneto looked to her. "Release him from his bounding…"

"Place of evil…" She muttered.

"Mystique," Magneto said again, his voice raised slightly. "Release the child,"

"On it," Mystique nodded going to the controls, her golden eyes scanning the frozen tank. Ever so slowly the water began to melt and the beast inside began to move.

Suddenly he roared, and tore through the remaining ice and landed on the ground in front of Magneto and Mystique. "What is this … Halloween? Trick or treat?"

"My name is Magneto, brother, and I can help you if you so desire," Magneto replied, standing fearlessly before the fish-monster.

"I'm not your brother, chromedome," he growled before coughing up a wad of slime and spat it toward Magneto.

Gil's eyes widened when a sheet of metal deflected it. "Now, Gill, is it I you wish to attack, or Ronald Stoppable and his girlfriend?"

"I'm listening…" Gill growled.

"Then come with me and let us speak in more comforting surroundings…" Magneto offered his hand and Gill took it.

Gill leered at Mystique as they climbed on a metal platform Magneto was levitating. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…" he said, licking his lips at her, earning only a scowl in reply.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sorry for the delay guys, been busy and the plot bunnies have been stuck on Kung Fu Panda and Mass Effect 3 has gained some attention from me now as well. More as soon as I can!**


End file.
